


Return to NY

by AnnieVH



Series: Queens of Darkness Sitcom AU [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Humor, Sitcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/pseuds/AnnieVH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short scene that takes place after Malcolm, Belle and Jefferson return from Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to NY

**Author's Note:**

> Verse: Queens of Darkness Sitcom AU, where Mr. Gold is forced to move in with his sister Ella.
> 
> Beta: maddiebonanafana as always. Thank you, Maddie!

Ella was waiting with her two minions when Malcolm drove in, so he didn't bother to go all the way to the correct parking space, instead leaving the Cadillac in the middle of the garage. He got out of the car with heavy steps, looking more like a zombie than an actual person. With as few movements as he could, he closed the door, limped up to Ella and handed her a manila envelope.

“Here's the written report, the help, and the paparazzi. If anybody needs me, I haven't slept in three days. Don't you dare wake me up. Catch!”

Ella barely had the time to stop the car keys from hitting her in the face.

“Park in the shade,” he instructed.

“It's an underground parking lot.”

“Then it'll be easy enough, won't it?”

He walked away as fast as the cane would allow him and vanished inside the elevator.

“Well,” Ursula said, “that looks very promising.”

“Indeed,” Ella agreed. She turned her smile to Jefferson, who had just gotten his equipment out of the trunk. “How was it?”

Jefferson didn't smile back. “He barked orders half the time, complained the other half, and everybody in town hated _us_ because we were hanging out with their least favorite landlord. Overall, it was not the charming small town experience I was promised, nor did I get the chance to take one of a kind pictures. My talents were wasted, and you now owe me _three_ favors. _Big_ favors. Your pictures will be ready in the morning.”

“But who's living in Herman's apartment?” Ella asked, after him.

“Is it a woman?” Ursula asked.

Mal gasped. “Is it a man?”

Jefferson yelled over his shoulder, “Read the report!” and took the elevator as well.

Ella sighed. Great. Malcolm was making her life harder, as usual. She turned to Belle. “And I suppose you'll demand a raise as compensation for your terrible experience as well.”

Belle shrugged. “I had a lovely time.”

“Oh?”

“The town looked like a fairy tale, I made a wonderful new friend called Ruby, and I actually think we are doing this woman a favor by exposing her situation.”

“And my brother didn't... you know... make everything a hellish time.”

“Well, he surely wasn't _easy_. But given that his wife refused to see him and that the whole town seemed to the despise him, I can't really blame him.”

“Blame him,” Ella said, shoving the report towards Ursula. “He probably deserved it.”

“Uhn...” Ursula said, eying the envelope. “Why is this being handed to me?”

“Because I don't want to write this, and Mal desperately wants to write it. You're the neutral vote.”

Ursula looked inside the envelope. “There are about ten pages in here.”

“Yes, Malcolm can be very thorough when offered the right incentive. Now, Belle dear!”

“Yes, Miss Gold.”

“Remember what my brother said.” Ella threw her the car keys. “Park in the shadow.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Picspam: http://annievh.tumblr.com/post/109471145402/queens-of-darkness-sitcom-au-malcolm-gold
> 
> Still taking prompts for this verse.


End file.
